hannahmontanafandomcom-20200223-history
Best of Both Worlds Tour
The Best of Both World Tour was a 2007-2008 North American tour featuring singer, songwriter, and actress Miley Cyrus. The Tour is named after the theme song for the TV show Hannah Montana "The Best of Both Worlds". The tour had most in demand concert tickets of 2007. This tour was choreographed by Kenny Ortega. The Best of Both Worlds Tour won the 2008 Billboard Touring Award for Breakthrough Act. Its opening acts were the Jonas Brothers (October 18, 2007 - January 9, 2008), Aly & A.J. (January 11, 2008 - January 24, 2008) and Everlife (January 25, 2008 - January 31, 2008). Concert synopsis Hannah Montana The concert began with Montana descending on to the stage in a neon pink cube that bore a digital image of her silhouette, as pink fireworks were fired behind her. Donning a long, sequined silver and black-striped dress and jacket, sparkling black tights and black boots, she performed "Rock Star". In continuation, she was joined by multiple backup dancers to perform dance routines for "Life's What You Make It". Removing the jacket, she performed "Just Like You". After that, Montana reappeared, wearing sparkly blue jeans, a white tank top, a blue denim vest and a shiny silver tie to perform "Old Blue Jeans" and "Nobody's Perfect". Next, she performed "Pumpin' Up the Party" and "I Got Nerve" while wearing a pink sequined dress, fuchsia tights and white gogo boots. To conclude her set, Montana invited the Jonas Brothers back onstage to perform "We Got the Party" with her. Miley Cyrus Cyrus emerged from the bottom of the stage's runway to perform "Start All Over". She was costumed in studded black jeans with chains attached to her waist, a white tank top, a black leather vest and a matching glove. Following that, she performed "Good and Broken" and "See You Again", the latter of which she was joined by multiple backup dancers. Next, she performed "Let's Dance" and "Rigth Here", while wearing a green corset and a short, green ruffled skirt with pink trimming. As Cyrus changed for the final three songs, her backup singers performed a reworked version of Toni Basil's "Mickey" that replaced the words "Mickey" with "Miley". Cyrus then returned to the stage wearing a pink tank top, a plaid miniskirt and sneakers with knee-high socks and performed "East Northumberland High". Adding a black jacket, she concluded the concert with "G.N.O. (Girls' Night Out)" and "The Best of Both Worlds". Sporadically throughout the Best of Both Worlds Tour, Cyrus returned on stage to perform "I Miss You" as an encore. Ticket Controversy Tickets for the Best Of Both Worlds Tour were selling out for every show, with many shows selling out in just five minutes or less.Many tickets for the shows can then be found almost immediately after purchase on eBay, StubHub, or other secondary markets selling for well over the face value of the tickets. The Arkansas Attorney General's office said, “All hell broke loose with Hannah Montana. The tickets were gone in 12 minutes and when people turned around, they were selling at on-line sites for sometimes as much as 10 times the face value.” They promised an investigation, as did authorities in Missouri. Some of the tickets were selling for over $1,000. The shortage of tickets for the tour became so pronounced that it gained national attention, with The New York Times using it and the concurrent Bruce Springsteen and the E Street Band Magic Tour as examples of how the general public is losing out on ticket sales and how some ticket brokers have cracked Ticketmaster's defences to gain a stranglehold on tickets. The Times, The Los Angeles Times and the Houston Chronicle all profiled several families unable to get tickets and balancing the cost of the secondary market against their child's disappointment. For their part, a Ticketmaster official said, "Hell hath no fury like the parent of a child throwing a tantrum. People who have been in this business for a long time are watching what's happening, and they say there hasn't been a demand of this level or intensity since the Beatles or Elvis." A vice president for tour promoter AEG Live said that, "The tickets are priced and sold as fairly as possible. I can assure you this is no conspiracy. We do everything in our power to stop brokers from getting tickets, but it's impossible. There has also been a controversy between Hannah Haters, whether or not there should be this much controversy over something as simple as tickets." On November 13, 2007, a lawsuit was filed on behalf of frustrated fan club members unable to get tickets, against MileyWorld (the Miley Cyrus fan club) and its agents. In late November, MileyWorld had a special offer to give MileyWorld members a chance to buy tickets. For the Lexington, Kentucky show, Ticketmaster stated they would sell "will-call" tickets on the date of the concert;such date-of-show "ticket drops" have been a common anti-scalping practice for years on Bruce Springsteen tours. When tickets for the added January itinerary shows went on sale on December 15, patterns repeated; only a few lottery-style winnings at Ticketmaster outlets were able to purchase tickets,while Ticketmaster phone banks were tied up across multiple states and did not provide many buying chances either. Set list Hannah Montana # Rock Star # Life's What You Make It # Just Like You # Old Blue Jeans # Nobody's Perfect # Pumpin' Up the Party # I Got Nerve # We Got the Party Miley Cyrus # Start All Over # Good and Broken # See You Again # Let's Dance # Right Here # East Northumberland High # G.N.O. (Girl's Night Out) # The Best of Both Worlds Encore 1. I Miss You Additional notes *During the Aly & A.J. and Everlife extensions, "Rock and Roll All Nite" was performed instead of "We Got the Party". *The two concerts in Salt Lake City, UT were filmed for the 3D concert film, ''Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert ''. *While Cyrus as Montana was performing "I Got Nerve" at one of the Salt Lake City concerts, she was dropped after she and her male dancers performed a lift towards the end of the song. There were no serious injuries and she continued to perform. *Backup dancer Ashlee Nino portrayed the role of Hannah Montana for the final 30 seconds of "We Got the Party" to give Cyrus additional time to prepare for her solo set. Nino wore the exact same clothes as Cyrus wore and big sunglasses to obscure her face. *Although "I Miss You" was Cyrus' main encore, she would perform "Ready, Set, Don't Go" with Bill Ray Cyrus on select dates. *Cyrus performed "Clear" as her encore on the final tour date in Miami, FL. Costume alterations *Although Cyrus as Montana would wear a sleevless, black and silver striped dress and a jacket with the exact same pattern when she would perform "Rock Star", "Life's What You Make It" and "Just Like You", she would substitute that outfit for a sleevless, silver sequined dress and jacket on select dates. *When Cyrus as Montana performed "Pumpin' Up the Party", "I Got Nerve" and "We Got the Party" in Albany, NJ on January 9, she wore a blue, green, pink and red dress with geometric patterns due to her pink sequined dress getting ripped. *On one tour date, Cyrus as Montana wore a black trench coat for "We Got the Party" since her pink trench coat got ruined. *On select dates, Cyrus would wear a black corset and a black tutu with purple trimming or a pink corset and a pink tutu with black trimming when she performed "Let's Dance" and "Right Here". *On select dates, Cyrus would wear a red t-shirt over a white tank top, a matching plaid skirt and knee socks or a purple t-shirt over a white tank top, a black and white skirt with a diamond pattern and knee socks with black bands at the top when she performed "East Northumberland High", "G.N.O. (Girls' Night Out)" and "The Best of Both Worlds". *On select dates, Cyrus would wear a pink jacket that also had an M monogrammed on the back while performing "G.N.O. (Girls' Night Out)" and "The Best of Both Worlds". Category:Movies